Pride Before Fall
by DeusExfreak
Summary: In a world of bunnies, it's easy for a fox to feel mighty. Prequel to "The Apology." Takes place in the same universe as "The Meek." Will cover the bullying scene and onwards. Updates will likely be irregular, as this is a side project. T for language. Constructive criticism welcomed.
1. Breakfast and Bluster

Gideon Grey Sr. put his steaming coffee back on the table with a clink, and smacked the newspaper he was reading.

"Ya see this Clementine? 'Paid migrations!' Who do these flat-tooths think they are?"

"Oh my lord..." she replied jadedly.

"Exactly," the tod said, adjusting his glasses and putting his hand back on the right side of his paper. "They think _I'm_ their goddamn daddy."

Gideon Grey Jr. listened absent mindedly, chewing on his bowl of corn-flakes **.** It was hardly a rarity to hear his father's early morning bluster, though Gideon Jr. did not know anything about politics. Usually it was something about prey animals, who comprised the overwhelming majority of their hometown.

On that subject, today was "Carrots Day." It was a tradition unique to Bunny Burrow, or maybe it was just a bunny thing. Gideon did not know, and did not care. It was when all the carrot farmers sold their harvest for subsequent Unification Day feast, mostly to out of towners. Gideon Grey hated Carrots Day, save for the half-day he got at school. He hated Unification Day worse.

Both were reminders he had to live among lame bunnies. Lame _prey_.

There were only a smattering of other predators in his town.

Gideon had the soul of a predator through and through. He often fantasized about being a lion in King Jakande's Shadow Legion, or a wolf in General Kesser's 8th Regiment. Learning about predator history was the one time Gideon actually liked to learn. Not the guilt-ridden sop he was fed in Woodlands Elementary, but the _real_ history.

Unification Day was the day his mighty ancestors went soft, and welcomed prey into their society.

Worse, Gideon's whole family always came over for Unification Day dinner. Hearing his parents coo about the accomplishments of his cousins, whether it was straight-laced, primmed-up Nate's volunteering at his church or nerdy, dumb-glasses Connor getting more As. Listening to his parents opine was torture. It was bad enough his sister had got into Albersten, making her the first in Gideon's gene-line to attend college. She would be coming home for the holiday too. The fox felt sick just thinking about his sister babbling about her classes while her parents swooned.

He took another spoonful of cornflakes.

At least today would be a half-day, and they were having the "Carrots Day Talent Show." Nothing about the show had to do with carrots, they had simply moved the date and given it a new name. Gideon hated talent shows themselves, but he planned on making the most of it by sitting with Travis and mocking the acts.

Gideon swallowed.

There was, of course, a fair afterwards, but those were always lame. No rides, cheap games, and nothing but carrot-based snacks...More than anything, it was a stinging reminder he had to live among lame bunnies.

Travis would probably want to stay for the fair, though. And Gideon would take as much of his company as he could get. He was the only other mammal Gideon liked to be around. His other friends had moved on, one of the many draw-backs of being held back.

The young fox finished up the last of his cereal, then brought the bowl to his lips and tilted it back to get the rest of the milk.

He could not say today would be enjoyed, but at least he would make the most of it.


	2. Anyone Can Be Anything

"Blood, blood, blood!" the overly enthusiastic Judy yelled, tossing a string of red ribbon and falling onto her back. How stupid she looked, getting so into it. Gideon knew her, albeit not very well. Still, she had been his victim before. She was more than annoying enough to deserve it.

Since the ribbon was not enough, she managed to finish her act with a bottle of ketchup. All in front of cheap cardboard props. Gideon could not have been less immersed.

She got up. "Back then, the world was divided in two. Viscious predator..."

She gestured to her companion, who made a mock hiss. He was just as enthusiastic as her. _What a dork._

"...and meek prey," she said, clutching her hands together over her heart.

Two card-board boxes quickly descended above the pair, with appropriate labels, concealing them both. Judy continued to narrate.

"But over time, we evolved!" A black sheep in a fruity cloud-and-rainbow tiara and robe, Sharla, came to dance and spread flower pedals. "And moved beyond our primitive, savage ways!"

The boxes rose. Now they were both in the same stupid robes, and the bunny and leopard turned together and joined hands. "Now, predator and prey live in harmony!" Gideon felt like he could puke.

The bunny turned back to the crowd.

"And every young mammal has multitudinous opportunities!"

"Yeah..." Sharla said. "I don't have to cower in a herd any more."

She ripped off the robes to reveal a space suit, and took a fake helmet from behind one of the prop bushes.

"Instead, I can be an astronaut!"

The other feline played some bizarre flute music, as the audience clapped. _What a couple of sellouts_ , Gideon thought, regarding to the two predators. He would have to learn their names and give him a piece of his mind before the school year ended.

Now it was the leopard's turn. "I don't have to be a lonely hunter anymore!" he said, jabbing an enthusiastic finger in the air. He ripped off his robe to reveal a business suit. "Instead, I can hunt for tax exemptions!"

He took a pen out from his pocket. "I'm gonna be an actuary."

Gideon laughed quietly and whispered to Travis, "What a fucking nerd!"

Were the cats really so brainwashed to believe the first Unification Day had been a good thing?

Finally, it was Judy's turn. The dorkiest of the three. "This oughta be good," he whispered eagerly.

"And I can make the world a better place! I am going to be..."

He knew this would be a laugh. The suspense was killing him.

"A police officer!" she ripped off the robe to reveal a blue uniform.

The young fox burst out in a guffaw. He could not make this up!

"Bunny cop!" he yelled outloud, elbowing Travis. "That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

That was the third comment he had shouted outloud. But since he had already made it this far through the show, he knew he would not get pulled away by a teacher now.

"It may seem impossible to small minds," Judy said, as if undeterred by his comment. Then she met his eyes. "I'm looking at you, Gideon Grey."

Gideon's smile melted. He heard a few chuckles from the audience. How dare she.

She continued, leaving an offended Gideon behind. "But, just two-hundred and eleven miles away, stands the great city of Zootopia, where our ancestors first joined together in peace, and declare _anyone_ can be _anything!_ "

She shot her hands into the air while the other two lifted a banner, and some conclusionary music played. Gideon seethed in rage, both at Judy's comment, the stupid King Afolabi who uttered those immortal words and let the prey into their society.

"Thank you and good night!"

The audience applauded. Gideon's previously cheerful affect was gone. No one talked to him like that and got away with it.

A bunny cop. She must have been watching those stupid Jack Savage movies.

He would get back at her for her words.

Everyone rose from the seats. The young fox swallowed his pride like bitter medicine.

He would stick around at the fair for a bit, but not for the food and games.


	3. Her Place

"We still have room for one more!" the bombastic rabbit game host said. "Who wants to step up and test their water gun skills?"

"C'mon, Gid," Travis elbowed him. "Give it a try."

Gideon had not yet taken part in any of the carnival games. He had been waiting around, angrily, for Judy. A chance to do...something.

"Alright, fine," the young tod said, and strode unenthusiastically to the remaining station.

Sharla, and the rest of the Wilmut family (her brother Clayton and their adopted little sister rose), were his competitors, along with the gopher-nerd Brian.

Clutching the cold metal of the water gun, he looked over at the others with a snear. But they paid him no mind, all focused on the targets.

"Ready...Set...Go!"

They all began shooting. Gideon's water beam missed at first, but he quickly realigned it to hit. The marker was moving to the bell.

Ding - Ding - Ding - Ding - Ding.

Gideon came in fourth.

"Goddammit!" The fox pounded the wooden counter with his fist.

He had gone into the game just intending to kill time, but he still hated losing. Stupid Travis.

He turned to see the Wilmut siblings jumping up and down: Sharla and Clayton had come in first and second. That meant seven tickets for Sharla and five for Clayton.

Gideon disengaged with a huff and walked over back to the weasel, leaning back against the stand and folding his arms angrily.

He watched as the proprietor handed the happy sheep their tickets.

"Stupid game," Gideon spat.

"C'mon, Gid. You were shootin way better than any of them, you should of won!"

The fox just glared. Their mirth was salt in the wound. Chattering excitedly amongst themselves with their collective bounty, they walked past them into an alley way.

Gideon did not know if what Travis said was true, but he would take his tickets back anyway.

He tapped Travis' arm and nodded at him to follow.

He began his angry march. He could kill two birds with one stone: get his rightful tickets and put some prey in their place.

"Hey!" Gideon yelled at the pack of excited prey. "I was supposed to win that water gun game. Hand over your tickets!"

Sharla looked over innocently, "What are you talking about, Gideon?"

The angry fox was eager to clarify, stepping close. "Gimme your tickets right now, or I'm gonna kick your meek little sheep butt!" He ended it with a degrading push to her black forehead.

"Ow! Cut it out, Gideon."

"Baaaah! Baaah! What are you gonna do, cry?" He snatched the tickets from her.

"Hey!" An unexpected voice from behind the path they had just walked, Gideon turned.

It was Judy Hopps, still in the stupid police costume. Even better. Maybe he could kill _three_ birds.

"You heard her!" she said. "Cut it out!"

That Politically Correct Hollywool bullshit had really got to her head.

"Nice costume, _loser_. What crazy world are you living in where you think a _bunny_ could be a _cop_?" He advanced with a husky stride as he spoke. She stayed in place.

"Kindly return my friends tickets," she said plainly, extending a paw.

"Come and get 'em!" Gideon taunted, patting his chest. "But watch out, cuz I'm a _fox_! And just like you said in your dumb little stage prey, us predators used to EAT PREY! And that killer instinct is still in our d'na."

"Uhhh...I'm pretty much sure it's pronounced Dee-En-Ay," Travis corrected.

The fox angrily swatted him away. "Don't tell me what I know, Travis."

The rabbit took a small step forward. "You don't scare me, Gideon."

A rabbit, talking to fox like that. Unthinkable in the old world. In a surge of rage, he pushed her down.

Justice restored.

She hit the dirt. The others scurried and ran.

"You scared now?" he said, walking over, very satisfied with himself.

Travis laughed, "Look at her nose twitch, she is scared!"

He was right! Gideon was riding high. "Cry little baby bunny! Cry! C-"

In a blurr, a strong rabbit foot smacked his jaw. He staggered back.

The fox was disoriented, stunned, but only for a moment.

She had kicked him hard, right in the fang. Was he...yes, the salty taste of blood.

How dare she. She was not going to win this. She was not even going to tie. Gideon Grey never settled for a draw.

And he would certainly not start for a flat tooth.

"Awwww, you don't know when to quit, do ya?" His words smoldered.

He protracted his claws, the first time had ever done so in a fight.

The scared little bunny yelped. She had had her half-second of fun. He was going to send a stark message. With a growl straight from the soul of his ancestors, he leaned in and swung his paw at her face.

The bunny closed her eyes tight. He heard Rose yelp in shock as his nails passed over her flesh.

Eyes still closed, she put her paw on her cheek, and then opened them. She saw the blood on her fingers, and let out a small, pathetic gasp. Feeble creature. Gideon pushed her little face into the dirt, the ground over which his ancestors once reigned, before spineless King Afolabi.

It was how the world was, how it should have been. The predator and prey had forgotten their rightful places, but Gideon had not. "I want to remember this moment the next time you think you will _ever_ be _anything_ more than just a stupid, carrot-farming dumb bunny!"

He gave her face one last humilating shove into the dirt, punctuating his point, before rising.

Turning to Travis, the weasel was already offering him a high five. Rabbit blood still on his palm, he gladly obliged. They walked away together, their minds wringing with the euphoric hubris of the past.


End file.
